Inside the Fire
by St.Anger17
Summary: [AU][Two-shot] /Sakura/ Desesperada y deprimida de tanta soledad y frialdad en un mundo que creyó perfecto, decide tomar una solución para acabar con todo. /Sasuke/ Debido a la fatal solución de ella, y a su ya inestable salud mental, pierde el juicio- Sakura yace detrás de este portal, toma tu lugar en el fuego junto a ella- le dijo la voz. [basado en la canción de Disturbed]


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**La trama está inspirada en la letra y video musical de Disturbed**

**INSIDE THE FIRE**

SAKURA

Sakura caminaba hacia la silla que había preparado en medio de la sala de estar. Una y otra vez volvía, como un tornado, la ola de recuerdos vividos en aquel lujoso apartamento.  
Recordó cuando se trasladó desde Konoha, todo por su amado Sasuke, hacía ya 8 años.

Él, era un talentoso chico de pueblo que demostró tener unas capacidades únicas como emprendedor; con 15 años, y con varias inversiones bien jugadas, llevó a la tienda de su padre a un alto status dentro del país, y con 17 ya se regodeaba con la flor y nata de los magnates de la nación. Así que cuando sus contactos le ofrecieron varios proyectos de gran magnitud en la capital, el joven de por aquel entonces 20 años no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

Y aunque solo tuviera una veintena de años, ya llevaba 3 con su pareja, Sakura Haruno, así que como buen novio, le preguntó si ella sería capaz de dejar a sus amigos, a su familia y a su mundo... Para irse a vivir con él.  
En aquellos días, la idea le pareció genial: una casa para los dos; un futuro asegurado, con dinero, amor y prosperidad.  
Pero ella se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no estaba hecha para esa vida.

Mientras que a Sasuke no le costó mucho acostumbrarse a su rutina de trabajar prácticamente todo el día y apenas tener tiempo para ellos, a ella se le hizo un infierno: no encontraba trabajo, no es que no tuviera estudios, que los tenía; sino que la crisis económica azotaba al país, y Sakura que no tenía (en su opinión) ningún talento escepcional, la obligaba a estar en paro.  
Se veía encerrada en su casa sin nada mejor que hacer que limpiar como una maniática, cocinando para cuando volviera Sasuke, durmiendo las horas muertas y pasándose el día mandando mensajes y llamadas a sus antiguos amigos de Konoha.

Al principio, para ella aquello era soportable.  
Pero a los dos años sus amigos empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco: Se iban del pueblo y ella perdía el contacto, trabajaban y ella no podía hablar con ellos, y otros simplemente habían desaparecido sin decir nada.  
Se veía incapaz de hacer amigos en la ciudad, todos eran infinitamente más distantes y fríos que su amada gente del pueblo; que contradictoriamente, la habían dejado sola, cosa que para una huérfana como ella, que no tenía padres a los que acudir, aquella soledad era aplastante.

Recordar que era huérfana la hundió aún más. A su mente volvió lo duro que fue el orfanato, la humedad y el frío que recordaba de aquel lugar, y sobretodo, muchísima soledad, pero lo peor es que volvieron a su mente las vejaciones a las que se vio sometida por aquellos monitores, los crueles Orochimaru y Kabuto, desde que fue una pequeña de siete años hasta que consiguió escapar siendo una adolescente, aprovechando un descuido del peliplateado.  
Traumada de por vida e inmersa en una soledad absoluta, quiso suicidarse saltando de un puente, pero lo evitó precisamente el hombre por el que más tarde se iría de Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha.

Él escuchó la historia de ella, y la aceptó tal y como era; fue su primer amigo, un hombre distinto a los que había conocido siendo una niña; no ofrecía sonrisas falsas que ocultaban lujuria ni tampoco la manoseaba como una bestia desesperada; No, él era serio y frío, pero esa frialdad no escondía malas intenciones hacia ella, en realidad Sasuke la quería a su modo, y no solo la quiso; llegó a amarla.  
Le dio un hogar, rescatándola de aquel agónico infierno: la hizo feliz, y le demostró lo bella que podía ser la vida y lo importante que era vivirla (Y eso, que Sasuke tenñia motivos para odiar la vida, debido a los traumas que había soportado de pequeño).  
Y con él, vinieron los amigos: Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, su cuñado Itachi... Gente que ya nunca más estaría presente en su vida, dejándola en absoluta soledad.  
Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, también recordó cuánto llevaba sufriendo en silencio: jamás le había contado a Sasuke como se sentía cuando el no estaba, que cada día aquellas paredes la oprimían más y más; que estaba cerca de una peligrosa depresión.  
Pero claro, también sería muy egoista que por culpa de aquellos problemas Sasuke renunciara a ese trabajo tan bueno y a esa vida tan perfecta que él tenía, solo por ella.

Ella se sentía como una minucia; una basura sin valor por la que no merecía la pena renunciar a tanto. Así que fingió y mintió, fingió con falsas sonrisas, fingió darle felices besos a su amado, mintió cada vez que Sasuke le preguntaba si estaba bien, mintió cada vez que Sasuke le dijo si no estarían mejor en Konoha. La respuesta siempre era un no acompañado de una falsa sonrisa.  
Aunque tuvo momentos buenos, todo sea dicho, como por ejemplo las vacaciones.

Las vacaciones eran un alivio: el pelinegro se la llevaba a lugares exóticos, entre selvas y paraidisíacas playas, que se hacían inolvidables para ambos. Pero las vacaciones apenas duraban una semana o dos. Y vuelta de nuevo a la oscura y fría vida que llevaba. Así que esos periodos no hacían más que hundirla más aún en ese agujero de soledad.  
Apretó con tristeza y rabia la soga entre sus manos, mientras se subía a la silla de caoba. Aún con todo lo que tuvo que vivir en aquellos días, ella quería seguir viviendo solo por una razón: darle un hijo a Sasuke; ser una auténtica familia.  
Aquella era su ilusión, su única (y última) esperanza. Alguien con quien estar todo el día ocupada, alguien quien estuviera y pudiera darle su amor, el símbolo definitivo de su unión con Sasuke.  
Pero, tras 7 años sin que hubiera siquiera una señal de embarazo; ella se obligó a ir a un especialista, que confirmó sus sospechas cuando le dio la peor noticia que le habían dado jamás: ella, Sakura Haruno, era estéril.

Quizás hubiera sido una de las palizas o una de las violaciones que sufrió a lo largo de su vida lo que la había dejado en ese estado, aunque eso carecía de importancia.

Ella notó que Sasuke estuvo dolido por la noticia en un principio, lo que le partió el corazón a Sakura, pues llegó a pensar que él la abandonaría. Pero no lo hizo.  
Se mantuvo fielmente junto a ella, dándole su amor, abrazándola y por las noches, mientras la abrazaba, le decía al oído que eso no tenía importancia, que a él no le importaba  
Pero para Sakura, aquella noticia resultó ser fatal: todas sus ilusiones rotas, sus esperanzas muertas; su corazón, pisoteado y ahora, hecho añicos.  
Ante ella, solo quedaba oscuridad, un mundo inestable de emociones vacías y mentiras.  
Por eso decidió recurrir a su 'Solución Final'.  
Enredó la soga en una de las vigas del techo, dándole tres vueltas, asegurándose de que estuviera bien firme.  
Se sentía aún más miserable por hacer lo que iba a hacer sin avisar, sin dejar notas de despedida; pero no podía contarle a Sasuke lo que le estaba pasando o le haría pensar que él la hizo infeliz, cosa que no fue así.

Así que con toda la determinación que pudo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sakura pasó la soga por su cabeza y la apretó con firmeza a su cuello. En su mente solo pudo articular un gracias a Sasuke, esperando que él pudiera olvidarse de ella como si nunca hubiera existido.

Saltó de la silla, y tras varios minutos de pataleos, sus pies descalzos quedaron colgando. Su cara, con los labios morados y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, agonizantes, solo pudieron ver la imagen del moreno mientras moría dando su último hálito de vida.

* * *

Hola, he aquí mi nueva creación, un two-shot algo cruel con un rated M.  
Esta vez me he basado en la canción de Disturbed 'Inside the Fire'.  
Los que conozcan esa canción y su video musical comprenderan que este POV de Sakura es absolutamente inventado, eso es porque el capítulo siguiente es el que estará basado tanto en el video como en la letra. (adelanto que el protagonista será Sasuke, que justo se encontrará con la 'colgada' de Sakura. Verán como Sasuke perderá la cabeza literalmente y bastantes locuras se le ocurrirán hasta que él mismo llegue a su propia 'Solución Final', ¿Podrá Sasuke salvarla o todo es producto de su imaginación?)

Esto solo es para 'rellenar' un poco la historia; y para reivindicar que la soledad, la presión, la crisis del mundo...Todo se junta para hacernos perder el juicio y pensemos en salir de la forma rápida como le ha pasado a Sakura (Admito que me dio un poco de lástima encadenar una putada tras otra a la pobre).

¿Ha estado bien? ¿Errores? ¿No les gustó? No me importa lo que me digan, ya que solo me ayudará a corregirme y progresar; ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
